Line trimming devices are known in the prior art which are held in the operating position by an operator using both one and two handles. The smaller electrical models are lighter weight and, therefore, tend to have only one handle. However, the larger and heavier gasoline and battery powered models typically incorporate two handles so they are not too cumbersome when maneuvering the line trimming device. While this improves the operator's control and steadiness, it is often difficult for the operator to maintain a grip on the forward handle when the operator is trying to reach under low tree branches or shrubbery to trim the vegetation underneath.
As a result, the operator must often release his grip on the forward handle to reach into these types of places. This, in turn, creates a situation in which the operator must maneuver the line trimming device with only a grip on the rear handle, which is cumbersome and can cause great stress on the operator's wrist as he attempts to maneuver the line trimming device during one-handed operation.
A prior art line trimmer with a rest behind the rear handle is the Weed Eater.RTM. brand "Cordless Clipstik" which has a generally U-shaped bar protruding vertically from the top rear of the battery casing. This member allows an operator to rest his arm, immediately above the wrist, on the top of the U-shaped member when operating it. However, this member extends out so far from the battery casing, it gets in the way under some operating conditions and is not comfortable due to its limited surface area for contact with and proximity to the operator's wrist, even though the top of the U-shaped member is padded. This configuration also does not provide much leverage for one-handed maneuvering since the location of contact with the operator's wrist is so close to the location of contact with the operator's hand on the rear handle.